Tides of the Etherium
by ZuluTheMadScientist
Summary: After working hard Jim is rewarded with a dream come true. He gets to sail again with the famous Captain Amelia! Will his 2 years under her command turn him into a fine officer in the navy, or will it break his spirit and make him choose another lifestyle?
1. Chapter 1

Tides of the Ethierium

I kind of got bored of searching for a Jim on Amelia romantic story. So I decided I'd give my imagination a whirl and create my own. Please note, that as you are reading this. I am coming up with everything on the spot. I do not draft, if I can help it anyway, because I feel drafting constricts my imagination to following a line of thinking. I like the more "free" feel I get like this, so if a well constructed story is your type of thing, I wouldn't bother yourself with reading this, for you may not enjoy it.

Anyway, enough of this rambling. I do not own any of the original characters from the movie, and all that legal stuff. I think we all understand this part. Anyway! On to the story and comments, and questions are expected, and desired. Please enjoy!

* * *

Jim had turned 18 a few months back, and also accomplished almost everything in the curriculum set forth by the naval academy in half the curriculum's time frame. In short, he was going to graduate early. He only lacked the mandatory 2 year apprenticeship on a militarized ship that was on active duty. The ship he chose to be aboard was the RLS Legacy. He was granted the privilege personally from the dean for his good grades, ethics, and other characteristics that made him stand out among his classmates.

After the mess with Treasure Planet, the Legacy had to be repaired, and was in dry dock for testing, further maintenance, and various other outfitting routines. All together, It was a year and a half before the Legacy was back out on the Etherium. Even with all the new repairs, there wasn't any new orders for the Legacy and her crew for months. Captain Amelia was anxious to leave the docks. And even more so when she received the letter of notice that her apprentice from the academy was Jim Hawkins himself.

She was to report to the docks at 0900hrs to meet Jim and set up everything to make sure the ship and crew were ready to go out on a regular patrol. Her orders were to patrol near an asteroid field that was prone to be hiding pirates, for about two weeks. The ship was stocked with the supplies needed, and was given the finalization of departure.

At the BenBow Inn, Jim was wide awake. He couldn't hardly believe he was going to sail with Captain Amelia again, and this time for 2 years! Excited wouldn't have described how he felt. He had worked harder than ever before in his life to graduate early, and it was paying off. He was going to be on a familiar ship, with a familiar captain. A big advantage to him than the other cadets that were going into unknown territory.

Jim didn't know what time he fell asleep, but he awoke around 0500hrs. His mom was up with Ben, and were waiting for him as he cam downstairs to eat breakfast and say goodbyes. He enjoyed the small talk about how he'll miss them, and he'll come back to see them when he can. The typical family talk when going away for some time. He hugged Sarah and Ben, then grabbing his duffel bag, got on his solar surfer, and took off.

As Jim stepped off the vessel that carried him to the spaceport, he remembered his first steps to becoming a spacer. With Dr. Doppler in the odd suit, and constant talking about this and that. he rounded the familiar store where he asked a robot for directions, and continued his way down the street. The whole time he was walking, his past adventure kept popping up in his head, he couldn't resist smiling for the rest of his walk.

Jim arrived at the dock where the Legacy was awaiting departure, at approximately 0835hrs. Upon walking to the boarding plank, he was greeted by a sailor and was ordered to meet Captain Amelia in her quarters as soon as he stepped one foot onto the deck. Everything looked the same as it did several years ago, except for the few newer looking pieces of wood, and a few new guns. Walking up to a heavy looking door with some sort of lock that looked like a bank vault, he knocked heavily and awaited whomever was inside to open the door.

Amelia was charting their course on a map when she heard knocking on her door. It sounded as if it was being hit with a rock, or brick. Opening the door just a small crack to see who was knocking so absurdly, she swung the door open and took her usual officers posture.

Jim immediately stood at attention and saluted her.

"Captain Amelia, Cadet Jim Hawkins reporting for duty ma'am!"

"At ease Mr. Hawkins. Please come inside and have a seat."

She ushered Jim inside and closed the door behind them, locking it. She pointed to a seat in front of her desk and Jim immediately sat down.

"Mr. Hawkins. How long has it been since we last met? Also did you received a letter regarding our mission details?"

"Around 2 years ma'am. And yes, we are supposed to do a routine patrol."

"Yes, 2 years seems about right. And good, I hoped I wouldn't have to explain our mission to you. Although it seems a waste to not take the Legacy out to raid a pirate planet or outpost. But, I won't push it with the brass. Anyway, how have you been?"

"I've been working extremely hard to get out of the academy. I wanted to graduate as soon as I could. So I did work 3 days in advance, teaching myself and receiving help from older cadets on various subjects. I probably worked myself too hard in some people's eyes, but I just couldn't stand being cooped up in that academy. And I couldn't stand being away from the Legacy. She's such a beautiful vessel."

"Yes she is. And I understand your eagerness to get back on board. The repair time almost drove me mad. But, that being said, I went along with it. The dean of the academy sent me a personal letter about your academics before you were ordered to my ship. He said you sent about twenty-seven letters, all asking to be accommodated to my ship. Is that true?"

Jim's cheeks were a little red, but he wasn't all too embarrassed.

"Um, y-yes ma'am. I wanted to be sure I was assigned to the legacy under your command. Is that a problem ma'am?"

"Oh no, it's not a problem at all Mr. Hawkins. It just makes me curious why you would work so hard and practically beg to be assigned to my ship. Tell me, what is your reason for these actions?"

Now Jim was starting to get a little uneasy. He didn't like how this was going. Adjusting himself in the seat, he was getting ready for the next question.

"Ma'am, as I said earlier, I couldn't stand being cooped up in the academy. You know how it is, once you taste of the freedom the Etherium, you can't go back."

"Hmm, I guess so." She said, eyeing him for his reactions. "However, that being said, I still think there's something your not telling me. And I will find out Mr. Hawkins, whether I have to beat it out of you, or you come clean all by yourself. Am I understood?"

Jim couldn't help but gulp. "U-uh, y-yes ma'am!"

"Good man, now, come along, we launch in 5."

"Aye Aye!" Jim saluted.

* * *

I'm going to stop here for now. I need to let my brain rest. I was never good in English class so please forgive me if anything is messed up or unclear. I'm not used to writing, well, more like typing, for hours straight. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little chapter and I look forward to writing the next chapter soon. Cheers!

-Z


	2. Chapter 2

Tides of the Etherium CH.2

As Amelia led the way out of her cabin Jim could have swore she was poping her hips and trying to show off. He had to admit, she was very attractive, even for a go hard or go home, badass of a woman. He admired how she was so independent, unlike most other wemon her age.

"Not much seems to have changed ma'am." Jim said, trying to spark a more easy going conversation.

"Yes, most of the reapirs were just a simple selective wood replacement. But, we did recieve some new equiptment. For example, have you seen the sails? They're a new type of sail the navy is interested in. They have an increased number of power cells to gather more energy, faster."

"Hmm, am I safe in assuming the navy also has an engine and storage cells able to cope with the surges of energy instead of wastefully disapating it?"

"Yes, however, while the engine is bigger and we have a larger storage capacity, I'm worried about the ability of the ships prowess in combat. If we move too fast, we can't manuvere too well, too slow, and we can't dodge. It may be too fast a ship to handle in firefights. So depending on how it preforms, I think it would be best used on smaller, possible scouting vessels."

"You have a good point ma'am. But haven't they already tested that aspect before allowing us to take such a risk as a patrol?"

"Well, yes and no. But, as much as I'd love to chat the status and catch up with you Mr. Hawkins, we have a ship to launch. Would you mind doing the honor of giving the crew their orders?"

"Orders, ma'am? Isn't that your duty as captain, or the first mat..."

"Yes it is, and seeing as how you are familiar with how I run things on my ship, and that you already have an idea of what a crew should be able and willing to do. I've decided to give you the privalege of being my first mate. Do you understand your duties, Mr. Hawkins?"

"Y-yes ma'am! Th-thank you ma'am." Jim faced the ships bow with Amelia, his heart racing as he was trying to put words to his breath. "Crew! Release all sails! Man your stations! Prepare to lauch immediantly!"

The crewmen on the top deck and those in the rigging stopped momentarily to glance at Jim. A quick glare from Amelia told them to get moving or get off the ship. They went to their duties quickly and effectively, just as any other crew in the navy should.

The sails slipped from their rolled up position and became full upon the impact of solar light. As the sails were bringing the solar energy into the ship was beining its accent above the buildings and other ships to have a clear line of launch. As the ship began to get into position, Jim was becoming excited about his next order.

"Mr. Hawkins, take us to full speed."

"Aye aye, captain!"

Jim shouted into the intercome system to, which was no more than a simple pipe run from the top deck to the engine control room, telling the engineer below to take the ship to full speed. No sooner than he finished the order he heard the engines power up. Jim started to get goose bumps, anticipating the surge from when the engines finally hit full throttle.

The ship lunged forward and flew past the other ships and houses, vibrations from the engines causing some people to stop and wonder where it was coming from. Jim had to admit, she was a fast vessel, but just how fast could she go? He made a mental note to check when he gets the chance.

Amelia was busy helping the helmsman chart their course, and during this time, Jim decided it would be a good idea to converse with the crew. He got to know a little about some of the riggers, and even found a buddy of his from the academy. As Jim went about his day he was feeling accomplished and realeived that there wasn't anything to worry about. At least not at the moment.

"Mr. Hawkins!" Shouted Amelia.

Jim ran right up and stood at attention next to her and the helmsman. "Yes ma'am!"

"Mr. Hawkins, I wished to remind you of our schedule. At 0700hrs, is breakfast/dinner for the different shift personnel. At 1215hrs is Lunch for the day shift crew. And 1900hrs is dinner/breakfast for the shift change. everyone is allowed 45 minutes to eat, and then go about their daily duties. Now, you and I are to report to my cabin at 0800hrs to discuss the events and duties that are needed to be accomplished for the day, and at 2000hrs, we meet, again, in my cabin, to discuss the duties done, those that may need doing the following day, and anything else that is rellivant. Any questions?"

"Just two ma'am. Do we sleep on different shifts? and If so, who is in charge while we're asleep?"

"Oh yes, forgot about that. You and I are both on active duty during the day. We go to bed when wanted but must be up at the start of the morning shift, as it is with all personel. And the quartermasters are in charge during the night shift. But, should anything arise, they are to wake you. It's not like you need the beauty sleep after all." She smirked.

"Aye aye ma'am!" Jim quickly glanced at the ships clock and saw it read 1847hrs. Good, I appearently missed lunch today, I guess that does explain why the deck was so empty earlier. Also explains why I got so many funny looks from the crew.

Doing another quick round to check that everything was in order, Jim went to the galley and lined up behind the other crew members. He didn't know what was for dinner but at the moment, he really didn't care either. He took his bowl and seeing how cramped it was below deck, decided to eat his food in his cabin.

His cabin was located next to Amelias. He wasn't too suprised but it was uncommon for the first mate to have a cabin next to the captians. Taking a seat at a desk he quietly ate his food and went over everything that had been done today. Taking note on things that should be done tommorow, and wondering what kind of events he could look forward to in the he finished eating his fill, he took his bowl back to the galley, said his thanks to the chefs, and went to go about making another round.

He reported to Amelias cabin just a few minutes early to make sure he arrived on time. He couldn't think of she might do to him if he was late. Knocking on the door he waited breifly before Amelia opened it and led him in. As she closed the door behind him, he noticed she locked it, making him just a little nervous. Just what was she going to do to him? He decided its best not to think about it.

"Alright, now that we have some privacy, we can quit the whole chain of command thing and be a bit more friendly. So, Jim, how did your find your first day as first mate?"

"Are you sure about the formalities ma'am?"

"Yes, but you don't have to be friendly if you don't want to. Just trying to help you relax, I remember how hard my first day as first mate was. It can be stressful."

"Okay then. Umm, I found it a little more fun than I think I should have. But overall, it seems everything just falls into place."

"Good. Good. Wouldn't want you tiring yourself out no would we? Here, let me get us some drinks."

Amelia walked over to her desk and pulled out two little glasses and a ornate bottle with a cork cap. The liquid inside the bottle wasa deep yellow, but wasn't hindering light coming through the bottle at all. After filling both glasses, she handed one to Jim. Jim sniffed the aroma and his nose burned immediantly.

"This is whiskey! Ma'am, active navy persone..."

"Tish tosh! An besides, we're in the middle of the etherium! What does it matter? Your old enough to drink, so, drink. And don't make me have to make that an order."

Jim sipped the whiskey and qrimaced at it's strong taste, swallowing as best he could while his neck clinched and burned. He watched Amelia quickly down hers and pour another, quickly downing it as well.

"Jim, you have to swallow it quick or your just going to toruture yourself. Here, watch."

She quickly downed another, smiling the whole time at how this was obviously his first time drinking, and he was probably going to wind up shit-facced drunk before the nights over. Jim quickly gulped it down, giving him the feeling of heartburn.

"Another." He managed to croak out.

"Here ya go." Amelia said, handing him his refill. And she took another shot herself.

After about seven or eight shots jim was pretty much gone in terms of walking. He was still right minded, but his movements were slow and sluggish. Jim wasn't paying attention, but Amelia didn't have as many drinks as he thought she did. She had another idea.

"So, captain, pardon me asking, but, how old are you?"

Amelia sighed, "26".

"Captain, I hope you don't mind me saying this," Jim started with a smile, "But you don't look like your 26."

"Jim, you shouldn't say such things. You may wake up to find yourself one testicle short."

Jim coughed and sputtered, "Uh, oh yea, that reminds me. Whatever happened between you and Delbert?"

"We broke up a couple of months ago. He was always in his books, and I was always on the Legacy. It just didn't work out. But, I also didn't like the way he was so friendly with your mother."

"What's this? The famous captian Amelia afraid of a hard working, stay at home mom?" Jim teased.

"Hmm, maybe I was. But you'll have to make up for that comment Mr. Hawkins. Return to your cabin, and I'll have a duty for you to perform for tomorrow eavening. And remember, 0700hrs sharp."

"Yes ma'am." Jim said as he stumbled over to the door. As Amelia unlocked and opened it, she had to stiffle laughter from how jim was walking and stumbling around, and closed the door behind her.

"So he's a teaser when drunk? Hmm, well that's interesting. I wonder what else I can find out from him while he's drunk."

She put everything away in her desk and decided to go to sleep. After all, she couldn't wait to see him hung over in the morning.


End file.
